the scar child
by Echo9hotel
Summary: Weird events start taking place after I help a little girl, what the hell am I going to do?
1. the child

My name is Santiago, I own a zoo but its more of a animal protection place, I became friends with all the animals and they in turn became my friends, i understand them and they understand me. I went out shopping for food and medicine and various other things with my lion fang, he knew how to behave in public so the town let me take him out. when I noticed a girl who was only about 11 or 12 years old, covered in bandages and gauze, and her left eye was covered with bandages as well. "hey are you alright?" I asked her but she walked right past me with her hand over her left eye.

"Hey" I said grabbing her shoulder, but as soon as i did i felt a shock like we were bonded somehow. She screamed and ran into a nearby alley "_what__the__hell__was__that__?" _ I thought as i stood there. Fang nudged me and made a small roar "I don't know"

Then i heard someone say "It came from over here!" then at least twenty men came out of nowhere and ran into the alley.

"I don't like this, Fang" i said turning to him "stay here, I'm going to see what's going on" he nodded and walked over to the wall and laid down. I climbed the two story building and got onto the roof when i heard her scream again, I looked down into the alley and saw that the men had cornered her

"Alright you freak now we will teach you a lesson" A man who was apparently leading the group said raising a knife about to strike her. I jumped off the roof and landed on him, making him fall and drop the knife.

"Hey who the fuck are you!?" one of the men said pointing a pipe at me. "This is none of your concern leave before you get hurt!" another man said

"It became my concern when you attacked her" I said picking up the knife backwards "I don't like it when people hurt girls" I said getting prepared for a fight.

"What you think you can beat us? Fine then We'll kick your ass along with hers!" and three men charged me with a bat, a knife, and a brick. I kicked the knife out of one guy's hand and sent it flying along with him, the man with the bat swung at me,I throw some dust into his face causing him to hit the man with the brick in the jaw. I slammed him into the wall and stabbed him in the hand pinning him to the wall, I walked to the middles of the alley and caught the knife as it fell down and pointed it toward the men

They backed up a few steps "Leave if you value your lives" I said pointing the knife at them. They were gone in 5 seconds, I looked at the girl and saw that she had fainted. I whistled and fang came around the corner "come on we can't leave her here" he let out a approval roar and walked over to me as i picked her up and set her on his back "try to be careful with her she's been through a lot"

"you'll regret doing this" the man i pinned into the wall said

"Shut up" I kicked him and knocked him out "come on lets go home" and we walked back to the zoo.

A HOUR LATER

We walked through the zoo entrance as Brutus the gorilla walked by "Brutus warn the others we may have unwelcome guests coming." He nodded and walked off, I looked at the girl and saw that the bandages were bloody "Damn Fang go get the monkeys she needs surgery" I said picking her up, he roared and run off.

I carried her to the operating room, where the monkey trio sling, cling, and ming were waiting "Come on" i said setting her on the table, we began by taking off the bandages and we saw that she was covered in cuts so for the next two hours we checked the wounds, cleaned them, and stitched them up. About halfway through she started to wake up "Shit anastasia now" I shouted and all three of them ran for it.

She started to panic and move "hey calm down it's alright" I said trying to calm her down "hurry the hell up!" i shouted to the trio as they brought it over, put it on her, and turned it on. She calmed down and soon was out again "damn that was too close" signed. We finished sewing her up after about an hour, we started to cover her stitches when i noticed that we hadn't taken off the bandages on her head. I carefully took them off and saw that he eye was gone, only a empty socket

I immediately covered my mouth in horror "What the hell am i supposed to do about this!?" I said as my mind was racing, when I remembered the various animals I gave cybernetics so they could continue their lives "_can __I do __the __same __with __her __eye__?" _I told the trio about my plans and they approved so I began to put them into her eye. After about an hour or so i completed her cybernetic eye.

After I was finished I had Brutus carry her over to my house and put her in bed, after about an hour, Poko the raven reported several suspicious people watching the zoo outside I went inside and made some soup for the girl to eat when she woke up, I set it down next to her and took a seat next to a window.

"Where am I?" I heard her say, I turn and saw her looking at the bandages all over her body

"I see you awake" I said standing up

"Stay away from from me!" she shouted falling out of the bed

"Hey be careful I don't want to have to re stitch you up" I said

"Why did you stitch me up? so you can beat me up some more!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you were sent from your boss to hurt me!" she yelled hiding behind the bed. "Just because I'm a freak!"

"I don't know what boss you're talking about but I would never hurt someone just because they were different"

"You weren't sent by The Don?" she asked

"So thats who!" I cracked my knuckles "I have unfinished business with him"

"You know him?" she asked

"Yes but please get back into bed and I will tell you about it" She climbed back into bed "He doesn't like that I run this zoo, I talk to the animals, and i refuse to do business"

"How come they haven't beat you up yet?" she asked

Just then the door opened "This is why" I said as Brutus walked in

"The gorilla?" she asked looking at him

"Not just Brutus, all the animals in the zoo. Not to change the subject but why did he call you a freak?"

She turned on her side "I can … do something others can't"

"What is it?"

"You'll just call me a freak as well" she said

"No I won't"

"Yes you will"

"No I won't, I've been called a freak for years, I don't think anything you can do will make me say you're a freak"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

she held her arm up, it went white and turned into a barrel, I said nothing for I was shocked at what just happened "Go on say it" she said crying

"Your... "I said

"I'm what?" she said still crying

she was prepared to hear the same you're a freak like always but was meet with a different response "Your awesome!" I said jumping from my chair

"What?" she said turning and looking at me

"Awesome. You're awesome I've never seen anyone do that. thats so cool!"

"You think i'm cool?" she asked

"Yeah what can you do with it any how?"

"Shoot" she said

"Shoot?" she pointed her arm at the wall and a purple thing came out and made a hole in the wall. "Thats so cool"

"You're the only person to say that to me" she smiled

"Don't your parents like that you can do that?"

Her smile disappeared and looked through the window "I don't have parents, I was found on the outside an orphanage when I was young"

"Oh then umm"

"what?"

"Why don't i adopt you?" i said smiling

She looked at me "I don't know" she said very nervous

"Why not? Everyone needs someone to love them" she turned looking at me "What?"

"No one's ever loved me they always treated me like a freak"

* * *

Hey guys i hope you like it

please leave a review on what you think

also if you could please leave a name for the girl as well i can think of one


	2. The mob and the shadows

I walked over and sat down on her bed "This is why I've been called a freak" I said showing her my arm, She looked at it and her eyes widened For she was looking at a robotic arm

"What happened?" she asked

"About 3 years ago there was a fire here, I was getting the animals out when I heard a cry, I turned and saw a monkey pinned in a building. I rushed over and got him out but as I did the ceiling started to crumble and fell on me pinning my arm, Fang had to bite it off to get me out. After that the monkey trio gave me a robotic arm."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be I'm glad they did, Just like I did for you"

"For me?"

"Yeah, I gave you a cybernetic eye" I said pointing to her eye

"What?" she grabbed a mirror that was nearby and looked at her eye. She saw that she had a robotic eye in her socket "How?" she asked looking at it

"I'm a really good mechanic and doctor"

"You gave me a new eye?"

"yup" she hugged me

"Thank you" She repeated 3 times, when there was tapping on the window. I got up and opened it when poko came in and landed on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked, she cawd "I see, people have watched our conversation"

"You can understand what they say?" she asked stroking poko's back

"yeah I learned the language of the animals over the years" I turned to Brutus "go tell Fang and pinky to get ready with the riot gear and you get ready as well" He nodded and walked out

"Riot gear?"

"Yeah I suspect that" when I was interrupted with a rock to the arm "that would happen"

Outside was a crowd of people were outside you zoo entrance "Come on"

"What?"

"We have to go get rid of them" I said

"Oh" she followed right behind me to the entrance "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked nervously

"Don't worry if it all goes to hell then we will protect you. Right Stamp?" as a elephant walked up to us, He picked her up and put her on his back. "Good now lets go see what they want" I opened the locked gate and we walked through.

Out of eyesight in the shadows three figures stood watching to see what would happen.

The Crowd was big and mad "Give us the Girl!" they shouted

"Why should I?" I said

"The Don wants to deal with her personally" a couple of them said

"I don't give a damn about what he wants!"

"Then you die!" someone said as they shoot me in my robotic arm. I fell to the ground and after a few seconds I got back up. He shot again hitting my shoulder this time

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GIVE YOU MY DAUGHTER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and the whole crowd went silent

"Did he say daughter?" dozens of people asked

"Daughter?" she whispered as joyful tears rolled down her cheeks

"Yes she's my daughter, You all treated her like shit, I'm the only one thats ever showed her any affection" just then Brutus who had a grenade launcher and Fang who had two mounted on his back along with pinky the monkey manning them appeared, they all were wearing armor, and they got onto Nearby pillars. "For this you will be punished" and they started firing tear gas into the crown, Many of them ran off as soon as they started firing. Those that were left fainted from lack of oxygen, One guy made it out of the gas, walked over and grabbed him by the throat "when you wake up tell that son of a bitch brother of mine I will be coming for him" and I knocked him out.

Stamp let her down, she ran over, and hugged me, eyes full of tears. I smiled and we walked back into the zoo as stamp followed

"Interesting, he said that she was his daughter when they aren't even related" one of the figures said

"What are you going to do about it?" the second figure asked the first

"I'm going to report it to my father and wait for his decision"

"Yeah I think that would be... PATTY!" the second figure yelled as the third was swinging from a tree branch

"Ah come on Liz let me play a little more" she begged

"No we were supposed to be watching them"

"come on I don't want to be here any longer than we have to, the symmetry is all off!"

"Yes kid" Liz and Patty both said in unison

HOURS LATER

we were both back inside the house after I walked her around and let her meet the rest of the animals, and the monkeys pulled the bullet out, she was watching tv while I made dinner. She was watching spongebob where patrick got hit in the head with a coconut. As soon as she saw it she burst out laughing, it felt good to hear her laugh "Hey Rose can you open the window for me?"

"What did you call me?"

"Rose, do you like the name?"

She smiled at the name, for it was her first name that she ever had, she opened the window, stuck her head out and inhaled for it was a new day for her.

"Rose please move" she did and i put a plate spaghetti down

"What is that?" She asked

"It's spaghetti, the bats like it and its what we are having for dinner"

We walked to the table where dinner was waiting "eat up". She took at fork full and nervously ate it. after a few seconds she started shoveling it "hey calm down the food ain't running, savior it" She slowed down and ate slowly.

"This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" she said with a mouth full of spaghetti

I laughed "Glad you like it"

We ate and chatted, I learned that the Don had taken her eye, and that he wanted her dead because she had destroyed some of his business "You did that all by yourself?"

"No I had a little help" she said eating a mouthful

"Who helped you? I would have had to been a really smart person"

"It was a dog"

"A dog?" she nodded "What did this dog look like?"

"It was a big furry white dog" I had a flashback to a dog that had white fur

"Did it get hurt?"

"Yeah the Don shot his leg off" she said as her eyes teared up, the dog I saved was missing its back leg "I would have died if it weren't for that dog, He literally bite off one of his fingers"

"wow what are the odds?"

"Hmm? what do you mean?"

"About two years ago I found a dog with snow white fur, missing his back leg, and had a finger in his jaw"

"You found fluffy!?" she said spitting chunks of food everywhere

I got up and clean up the mess "yes i gave him a robotic leg, he was a good dog, but unfortunately heran away, I haven't been able to find him since"

"Oh well at least there's a chance he's still alive"

"Yeah" Poko had flown through the open window and landed on the table. She cawed "really? ok go tell the others" She nodded and flew through the window again

"What is it?"

"We intercepted a message that says the don will attack here in a few weeks"

* * *

Hey guys what do you think?

Please leave a reply and and suggestions you may have


	3. The skull emblem

Midnight in a dark and abandoned alley, three figures appeared out of the shadows, the leader of the three walked to the middle of the alley, he wore a black suit with a skull that had three pointy spikes coming out of the bottom of it's upper jaw. He had black hair with three white stripes across the left side and he had two rings that were the same shape as his tie on both of his middle fingers.

He pointed his ring fingers and pointer fingers out and purple sparkle came out of his fingertips and struck the ground, after a few seconds a giant purple emblem that was the same shape as his rings and tie appeared on the ground. Light come out of the emblem and in the middle appeared some creature that looked like a black lightning bolt and had a mask the same shape.

"Hia kid whatcha up to?" it say as it's and which looked like a big styrofoam hand appeared and waved

"Father I found the child we have been looking for" kid said

**(****editors ****note****: ****yes ****his ****name ****is ****kid****)**

"Do you mean the petite little girl?" his father said just as a bat by the name of nosy landed on a nearby gutter

"Yes, she was found and is being taken care of by a man who lives in a zoo and can talk to the animals"

"A zoo? You mean the kinda zoo that has tigers and lions right?" kid nodded "I always liked zoo's they had such fascinating creatures" he said placing his hand on his chin

"Father what should we do?"

"I think it would be best if we just watched them and see what they could do"

"But father what if she" he was interrupted by Liz

"Kid hurry up I think someone is coming" she said looking out into the street

"Also father earlier today a crowd of people come to the zoo demanding the girl, but he refused saying that he would rather die than give her to them"

"He did, did he? Hmm well like I said let's watch her and see what happens" and with that the he disappeared as well as the emblem, kid stood there thinking "_what__is__going__to__happen__?"_

THE NEXT DAY

Rose was asleep in her own room that only had a bed and a closet. I came into her room and said "rise and shine" smiling, she sat up and yawned stretching "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" she said still a little groggy

I smiled "Come on i'm making breakfast then we're going shopping, because you need something to cover you bandages"

"Yay" she said happily jumping out of bed

I left and she followed "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, potatoes and biscuits" She smiled and went past me sitting at the table "Have you had these before?"

"No I haven't"

"Ok then you get first servings" I walked into the kitchen, the bacon was sizzling, the eggs cooking and the potatoes and biscuits were in the oven keeping them warm "Hey rose can you open the window please?

"Sure" he walked and opened the window, as I put a plate of bacon out "Who's that for?"

"It's for my bat informants, at night I have bats travel around gathering what info they can" just like that a bat a flown into the pile bacon "and if they have anything they get a treat"

"He's pretty" Rose said stroking his head as he ate

"Nosy, what did you find out last night?" he made informed me of what he saw last night "So another person is looking for you rose, which can't be good" he also informed me that they were told to watch her. "Hmm ok thank you, come on rose lets eat" We ate and she told me about her dream.

"I dreamed that we attacked the Don's place"

"Really? what happened?"

"Right before we did him in, a blue haired kid appeared out of nowhere and landed on the table saying that he was there to assassinate Don Hidalgo"

"Is that so? what happened next?"

"You woke me up"

"oh, sorry about that" we finished eating and left to go shopping. I had Fang and Bert the Rhino come along just in case. We got to the store and She started picking out clothes, dresses, socks, and shoes. Trying them on but I couldn't help feel like we were being watched, I turned and saw a kid in a black suit reading a book while two girls were shopping. I saw nothing wrong with that so i went back to helping Rose, by the time we left we had about 20 bags full of clothes.

Rose was wearing a red shirt, with blue shorts "Do you like your new clothes?"

"I love them, thank you so much" she hugged me

"good I'm glad you like them" after about an hour we got home, Rose rushed into her room to put her clothes away but when she entered her room, she saw that she had dressers, a desk, and a mirror.

"When?" she asked confused

"I had Brutus and stamp go get some furniture while we were gone"

She dropped the bags she had and hugged me while running and made me fall over, She began to cry with joy "Hey there's no need to cry" I said wiping her tears. We got up and put her clothes away.

"Hey, Rose I've been thinking" I said hanging a dress in her closet

"About?"

"What you can do with your arm"

"What about it?"

"I was thinking I might train you on how to aim and hit your targets with it"

"Why?"

"I was thinking of bringing you with us when we attack the Don's place"

Her eyes went wide "Don't you want a little payback for what he did to you?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But what?"

"yes I will do it" she said confidently

Across the Road

Kid, Liz and Patty were watching us, "What are they talking about?" Liz asked watching patty drawing in a coloring book

"I don't know but I don't like it" Kid said looking through binoculars

"Well what are we going to do about it?"

"We'll do what my father said and just watch them"

"If you say so... patty you're suppose to color the horse brown"

"But it looks so cute green!" She said

"honestly" Liz said pinching the bridge of her nose

"What are they doing?"Kid asked

"What do you mean?" Liz stood and walked next to Kid, he handed her the binoculars, she took them and looked through them. She saw me setting up various things "What is he doing?" she saw Rose turn her arm into a barrel and start shooting at the objects. "What the hell are they doing?" she asked handing the binoculars back

"Like I said I don't like this"

* * *

Hey guys what do you think?

As always please leave a like and a reply

And i promise you, you will like the upcoming chapters


	4. The Keshin

A week later, we were practicing maneuvers on how to run, jump, and dodge. And Kid, Liz and Patty were still watching us

"They've been doing this for about a week now" Liz groaned

"I know, I'm almost out of crayons"Patty said looking at her box of crayons

"That not what I meant!" Liz said hitting Patty over the head

"Enough, both of you" Kid said turning to them "their clearly planing on doing something but what I don't know" just then a poko landed next to Patty with a note tied around it's ankle

"Look a birdy!" Patty said picking it up "Ah isn't he cute" she was stroking pokos feathers

"What's this?" Liz asked pulling the note off of her leg and she read it. "Kid"

"What is it?" he said kinda annoyed

"This" and she handed him the note, he read it** "****If ****you****'****re ****going ****to ****watch ****still ****you ****might ****as ****well ****come ****down ****and ****meet ****us****"**

Kid was shocked, he looked down and saw that I was staring up to him "How did?"

Poko flew out of Patty's arms and plucked the note out of kids hands, She turned and looked at the three then flew down and landed on my shoulder

"He messing with us" Liz growled

"Ah I wanted to pet him some more" Patty said sadly

"What should we do?" Liz asked, kid didn't reply "Kid?" she asked shaking his shoulder

"Hmm? oh sorry, I think we should ask my father, see what he thinks"

Just then a water bottle fell near them, they looked at it then at each other. Then another bottle followed by another and three cans. On one of the cans there was a note, Liz walked over, took it off and read it aloud **"****Here****'****s ****a ****little ****invitation ****seeing ****as ****how ****you****'****ve ****been ****up ****there ****a ****week ****or ****so****" **Liz looked down and saw a gorilla walking back to the zoo.

Kid immediately spawned the emblem and again appeared Kid's father "Hia kiddo how's it going?" he said bouncing

"He.. uh.. "

"He what?" he asked tilting his head to one side

"He invited us to meet them"

"Is that so?" he put his hand on his chin

"What should we do?"

"Hmm … I think" he said thoughtfully " You should go meet them"

Kid and Liz were dumbstruck while Patty just celebrated by opening one of the cans and eating it

"Are you serious!?" kid yelled

"Yes, they invited you after all"

"But what if they plan on hurting us?" Liz asked kinda scared

"Then they would've already" kid's father said

"Are you sure about this father?"

"Yes, call me back after you leave" and he disappeared

Kid sighed "Come on let's go meet them" he said starting to walk off.

A hour later

I was making dinner while Rose changed out of her sweaty clothes when the doorbell rang, I went to answer it and saw the three people what were watching us for the past week

"Hello" The kid in the front said "Can we come in?"

"Sure" I let them "Rose we have guests" I called to her

"Rose?" Liz whispered to kid, he just shrugged

"Yay we have guests" She said running around the corner dressed in a pink dress, she stared at them, then laughed "you three look funny!"

"Rose that's not nice"

"I'm sorry" she said looking at her feet

"It's ok" I said walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. I whispered "I think they look funny too" and we both giggles

Both Kid and Liz were annoyed but Patty just smiled

"Anyway what are your names?" I asked turning to them

"Patty" the shorter of the two girls said, she was wearing a white cowboy hat, a red sleeveless shirt with a white tie, blue jeans that were rolled up, and knee high black boots

"Liz" the other girl said, she was wearing the same thing but her jeans were straight

"Kid" the kid in the dark suit said

"Kid?" I asked "Never Mind come make yourselves at home I was just making dinner" The three walked into the living room and sat down on the couches

"This is a pretty nice place you have here" Liz said as Rose sat in the middle of the floor and turned on the TV to spongebob

"I build it myself" I said putting a hunk of meat on a plate

"Really? all by yourself?" Kid asked as Patty sat next to Rose

"Well I had help from the animals" I put the plate of meat on a open window seal

"Speaking of that how have you been able to talk to them" Liz asked as Rose and Patty burst out laughing from patrick falling off a cliff

"Over the past few years I learned their language because I spent so long with them"

"Is that so?" Kid asked as a hawk by the name of Scratch landed on the window seal and started to peck at the meat

"Yes" I turned to Scratch "What do you have?"

He let out a skrie "What do you mean something's coming?" Just then the Alarm went off

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert" It sounded

"What's going on?" Kid asked standing

"Rose" she nodded and we both ran out the door

"What's going on?" Liz asked

"A Keshin egg!" He said grinding his teeth

"Seriously!?"

"Come on" Liz and Patty's bodies flashed white then they turned into pistols. Kid held them upside down and ran out the door, to see a creature bigger than Stamp but it looked like a human.

"What is that thing!" Rose asked turning her arm into a barrel

"I don't know but it's going down" I said, I rushed toward it and tried to hit it's face but it just swatted me and I flew back and I landed in front of Rose and Kid "Damn" I said getting up "That hurt

"Ya Think!?" I heard Liz shout

"Be quiet, ok listen Rose, you, kid, Liz and Patty along with the rest of the animals keep that thing busy I'll be back. then I ran off

"Got it" Rose said firing at the creature, Kid looked around and was various animals with or had guns on them, firing at the thing, He looked up and saw dozens of birds swan diving and dropping rocks on it. He stood there and thought "_How can he be capable of this_?"

"I don't know but if we don't keep that thing distracted we'll most like …. " Liz said but was interrupted by the sound of a helicopter

"This is voodoo, coming in hot, get your heads down" I said over the radio, I reved the mini guns and fired, shredding the creatures skin and a bit of muscle. It let a roar of pain "Bastard can take some punishment" I said flying around it "Take this then!" and I fired the rockets and got two direct hits, it went down in a cloud of smoke "Did I get it?"

"I don't know but it took a lot of damage" Rose said over her radio, Just then the hand of the creature came out of the smoke and hit my helicopter, the smoke cleared and the creature was standing there and it let out a window shattering roar

"I'm hit" I shouted and I spiraled away, out of the sight of everyone

"NO!" Rose shouted, And everyone started pounding it with everything they had

"I'm not out of this yet" I yelled in my head and I aimed straight for the thinks head, "Brutus be prepared to catch me"

"What are you planning?" I heard kid say over the radio

"This" I activated the self destruct, drove the heli into the thing's face and ejected. The heli flew right into the things mouth, he tried to pull it out but the blades cut his hand and his face a bit, when he tried. "CATCH ME!" I shouted Brutus caught me and ran, after a few seconds the helicopter exploded taking the things head with it.

Brutus put me down and Rose ran over and hugged me, her eyes full of tears "I thought you were going to die" She said crying

"I'm sorry" I hugged her" I was too reckless I promise I will be more careful" Fang nudged me, I looked at him and he looked at the creature except it wasn't there instead there was a red floating orb

"What's that?" Rose asked as we walked over to it

"I don't know. Kid do you?" I turned but he was nowhere to be seen "Where did he go?"

"I don't know" Rose said about to touch the orb

"Don't touch it!" I shouted but it was too late she touched it and a powerful burst of wind pushed everyone back as her body began to glow white

"WHAT"S HAPPENING!?" she said looking at her body, then in a puff of smoke she was gone and where she was standing there was a shotgun

"Rose?" I looked for her "ROSE!"

"I'm down here" I heard her say

"Rose?" I Looked down, and picked up the gun. As soon as I held it, it glew white and Rose appeared in my arms.

"Rose!" I shouted hugging her, I was crying "are you alright?"

"Yes daddy I'm alright" she said hugging me

OFF IN THE DISTANCE

"He was able to take down a Keshin of that high of a level" A person said as Kid walked to him

"Yeah imagine what else he could do Sid" He' said

"I imagine your father will A be surprised, B want to know about this, and C want to enroll them in the DWMA"

"Yeah considering they took your task"

Sid smiled "Just goes to show everyone can change, now let's go back to the DWMA" all four of them walked away.

* * *

hey, hey, hey guys what did you think?

As always please leave a like and a review


	5. The assault

AT THE DWMA

Everyone was looking at the mission board to see what Keshin eggs were out there

"Come on soul we have to pick a mission" A girl said She wore a short plaid skirt, a white shirt with a green and white striped tie, and black two button cloak that reached down to her shins

"Yeah, yeah maka I know" Soul said, Soul had silver colored hair and a headband with the word "soul" stitched onto it as well as what looked like a mouth, he wore a yellow and black button up coat and a pair of red denim jeans.

They made their way to it the board and saw their two friends Blackstar and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked somewhat like a ninja, her hair was in a long and thin ponytail, and she wore a scarf around her neck, a sleeveless outfit with a skirt going down to her ankles, a belt, and a couple arm guards going up the length of her arms, and finally a gold star on the right breast of her uniform.

Blackstar's outfit was somewhat like Tsubaki. He was very muscular, had a black shirt with no sleeves and a collar that covered his neck, a black set of fingerless gloves that had a star on them, matching the ones on his shoulder and shoes, and finally a white set of pants.

"Hey Blackstar" Soul said walking up to him, he didn't answer "Blackstar?"

"Somebody's trying to out do me!" he said very angry

"What do you mean?" Maka

"Someone took out The giant Thorn" Tsubaki said

"Wasn't Sid assigned to take him out?" Maka asked

"Yeah but look!" Blackstar said pointing the mission to take him down "It's says that someone named Santiago and Rose took him down!"

"Santiago and Rose? never heard of them" Soul said

"Well whoever they are they're not going to out do me! I Choose to take out Don Hidalgo!" he said pointing to the mission "Come on Tsubaki" He said Rushing past everyone

"Oh dear" she said following

IN THE DEATH ROOM

Kid and Sid had just finished telling Lord death (Kid's father) who's was sitting down drinking some tea, everything

"Is that so?" He asked

"Yes It appears that she can turn into weapons" Kid said

"I think we should enroll them here" Sid said

"I agree, I will sent out the letter right away" he sipped some of his tea "you are dismissed" Kid, Liz and Patty left.

"Also It seems that Blackstar Took the mission to take out Don hidalgo" Sid said sitting down and getting some tea

"So Santiago, Rose and Blackstar and his partner Tsubaki are going to take Him and his gang out" Lord death sipped some tea "Who do you think will get to him first"

"Get to him first, Blackstar, Kill him, Santiago"

"Well time will tell"

AT THE ZOO

Over the next we found out that Rose could turn into two other guns, a AK47 and a sniper rifle, so we've been training with them as well as her training while riding Fang

"Tonight's the night" I said putting bird seed out for the bird scouts

"Yep, I can wait" Rose said eagerly

"Well we've been practicing for the last two weeks. Tonight we are going to take him down"

Poko and scratch landed on the window seal and started pecking at the seeds

"Go tell everyone to get ready we're going to assault him tonight under the cover of dark" they nodded and flew off

Hours later

Me and Rose approached the door of his building there were two guard outside

"Hold on" one of the guards said trying to stop us "Where do you think you're going?" then a knife came out of the darkness and hit him in the side of the head, killing him

"What the?" the other guard said before the same happened to him, both of them disappeared and turned into red floating orbs

"Everyone ready?" I asked, I heard various animals "Ok lets do this" I held out my hand, Rose grabbed it and turned into her AK47 form, Brutus and Bert ran and smashed down the door "GO!" I shouted and everyone ran in and started shooting everyone there. Me, the trio who were riding on Bert and Pinky who was riding on Fang, charged down the hallway shooting anything that moved

THE DON'S DINING ROOM

The Don and his most trusted advisors were eating dinner, the course Blue floating orbs and they were just Blissfully eating them as if they were gentalmen

"Any trash that dares oppose me must be eliminated, I mean immediately ya know?" The don said pointing a knife across the table that had a blue orb on it

"Tsubaki, the head of the table, he's the target?" Blackstar asked hiding in the shadows

Tsubaki who had now became a chained scythe "Yes, were after hidalgo and his associates about a hundred souls in all" She said as The Don had eaten a orb

"A hundred versus me? What I like"

"Blackstar" he moved her so he could see she in one of the scythes "Those are Keshin souls down there, ones that have strayed out onto the path of evil, We have to reclaim them all!"

Just then one of The Don's men ran up next to him "Don we're being attacked!"

"What!" he turned to him "By who!?" where was banging on the double doors that were in front of the table, there was gunfire then it stopped. Everyone was holding a gun and was pointing it at the door

"What's going on?" Blackstar asked

"I don't know but" She was interrupted by knocking on the door

"Who is it!?" The Don asked

"Oh you know damn well who it is" a voice said then the glass above the table shattered and the door burst open and severely animals and I rushed in and shot everyone in the room Except the Don

"What the hell?" Blackstar asked and everyone that was shot turned into floating red orbs

"Well brother looks like I win this war" I said approaching the Don "Now die" he said pointing the gun at Him

"Oh no you don't" Blackstar said jumping out of the shadows and landing on the table "I'm supposed to Kill him not you!" He shouted

Everyone just stared at me "Get lost kid before you get hurt" I said turning back to the Don

"KID!?" Blackstar shoute

"Oh no" Tsubaki said

"I'll SHOW YOU WHO'S A KID!" he said Rushing toward me, then every animal started shooting at him and he started running around in circles, screaming

"Tsubaki smoke bomb!" he shouted

"Ok" she said and the scythe glew white the a smoke bomb appeared in his hand

He throw it onto the table "Here you go" he said as they disappeared Literally in a puff of smoke

I was now holding Him by his collar "You know them?" he asked

"No" and I shot him, killing him and like the rest of them he disappeared and a red orb was floating there, Rose turned back into her human form

"Hurray" she said as I twirled her around "We did it"

Brutus walked over and tapped me on the shoulder, I looked at him and he gestured for us to follow him , He led us to a Darkened room With a white dog lying in the middle that had a robotic leg

"Fluffy!" Rose shouted running over to him. I walked over and checked to see if he was still alive, thankfully he was but he was hurt, bad

"Brutus, carry him home he needs to have a bit of surgery" He nodded, walked over and picked him up carefully.

AN HOUR LATER

Rose was sitting in the waiting room waiting for me to get done, Pinky had brought her a cup of coco

"Thank you" Rose said taking the cup, pinky also put a letter down in the chair next to her, she looked at the letter, then I came out

"How is he?" she asked

"He's doing fine he's remarkably strong willed" I said with a smile "He's awake if you want to see him"

Without a word she ran into the room, I saw the letter and went to read it. Rose had entered the room and saw the dog lying on a bed, she walked over to him and petted him "How are you doing?" she asked in a whisper, he let out a soft bark "I'm glad"

I entered the room reading the letter "Hey Rose" she turned to me "We've been invited to enroll in a school called the DWMA"

"What?"

"I have no idea but it's signed by kid so it was to be worth something" I said

"How long until Fluffy will be able to go?"

"Umm i'd say about a week or so, he's incredible resilient" I walked over and stroked his side

"Until he his we have to pack"

* * *

Hey guys what did you think?

As always please leave a like and a review

Also I'm planning on adding another character but I need a name for her


	6. Chameleon and Aliaga

It was decided that we should leave early and thats what we did, we hugged, waved goodbye and left. "Do you think they'll be alright?" my mom asked

"You never know but I think he will"

My mom started to tear up "I don't like tearful goodbyes" she said

"I know" my dad said hugging her "I know"

"So this is your car?" Kim asked looking around inside

"Yep, repaired and upgraded it myself" I said smiling with pride

"Upgraded? How did you upgrade it?" She asked very confused

I pressed a button "look to you right" I said, she did and saw a cup holder full of skittles

Her eyes went wide "Are those?"

"Yep those are for you" she started to munching on them, for the next hour or so, we talked and listened to the radio, I told her about what the car could do

"That's a lot of things"

"I know, took me a year or so to get everything and it's still not complete"

"It's not?"

"No it still" I notice something run out in front of the my car, I applied the brakes and stopped just Before I hit whatever it was

"OW, what's wrong?" Kim said breathing kinda heavily

"I don't know" I unbuckled and got out "Stay here" I walked in front of the car to see a little girl in a green shirt, a light green skirt, a frog hat, and a staff, she also had brown hair, she looked to be about maybe 7 or 8. she appeared to have fainted in front of the car. I walked over and checked her pulse, she was alive but she looked very tired like she was running away.

"She went over here!" I heard coming from the brush on the side of the rode. I picked her up and put her inside the car

"What's going on?" Kim asked

"I don't know, but stay inside and lock the car" I grabbed my sword and closed the door, I heard a click. I nodded then sat on the hood of the car, five men came out of the brush "Well, well, well, if isn't don alcapone's thugs" I said not turning to them "What do you want?"

The got in front of my car, they wore black suits, black hats and baseball colored masks that were black and white "Wheres Angela?" one of them asked

"_S __that__'__s __her __name __huh_?" I thought "Sorry I have no idea who you're talking about"

"Liar" and he shoot at me, I ducked and the bullet hit the windshield, It was bulletproof so the bullet didn't do anything to it

"Now you've made me mad" I said pulling my sword out of it's sheath

"A tough guy..." was all he was able to say before my blade pierced his body

"I don't take being shot at lightly" and I sliced out the side of his body

"KILL HIM" and they all started to shoot at me, it was strange as I killed them their body's turned black and compressed into a floating Red orb

I whipped the blood off my blade and went over to the car, I was clear that Angela was awake because Kim was talking to her "How are you?" I asked opening the Door

"Oh you're the one who saved me" Angela said as I put my sword away

I went out and grabbed the orbs and put them in the back of the car then drove away, Angela had told us everything, "I see" Kim said

"So you're living with a man named mifune?" I asked

"Yeah, he's protecting me because I can't protect myself" Angela said

"and Don alcapone is currently looking for you at your house, will he be alright?" Kim asked

"Yeah he's really strong like you mister" she looked out the window "oh my house is right there" Angela said pointing to a castle

I turned off and drove toward, it after about twenty minutes we got there "Ok i'm going to look here await about ten minutes then come over" I said getting out and grabbing my sword

"Ok mister" Angela said smiling

"also I will contact you over my radio if I get done early or if I'm not done" I said pointing to the radio, they nodded. I closed the door and walked over to the wall, It was a good seven feet higher than I was, using footholds I easily climbed with my sword between my teeth, I got over the top and saw who I assumed was Mifune fly into a pillar because of a blue haired kid. Then I noticed a girl with him, she looked twenty...ish but was probably more like sixteen or seventeen, Sat on the wall and watched them talk, after a few words the girl turned into a chained scythe.

"_How __many __people __can __do __that_?!" I thought, the kid caught the girl and approached Mifune, who was struggling to get up, he said something but when Mifune didn't reply he raised the girl about to hit him "Oh no you don't!" I shouted leaping from the wall toward them. he saw me and jumped back just as I came within Striking distance

"Who are you!?" the kid asked getting ready for a fight

"You must me Mifune" I said turning to him, completely ignoring the kid

"Y-yes, how did you know?" he asked, while the kid was shouting in the background

"Angela told me about you" His eyes went wide "Don't worry she's safe, she the reason I'm here actually"

"So you're with Angela?" the kid asked having overheard this

"Yes, and you will not get her as long as I stand" I said

"That can be easily arranged" the kid said rushing toward me, he swung at me but I blocked the attack with the sheath, this surprised him

"A blade's sheath has to be stronger than the blade to keep it safe" I said pushing him back, I drew the blade 'Watched closely" I said grabbing a nearby blade

He rushed at me again, this time I blocked his attack with the blade "By the way, this blade this shape enough to cut a car in half" And I kicked him back again, he flew back a good ten or so feet

"What's with this guy!?" he yelled breathing heavily

"Angela, you can come over" I said turning on my radio

"Ok I'll be right there" she said and In a second she was over the wall "Mifune!" she yelled flying toward him

"Angela is this little girl" I said pointing to her "She is why I briefly fought you, if you want we can continue but thats for you to decide"

I could tell they were talking about it, because the girl had turned back into her human form "Na, I would get nightmares if I killed a kid", the blue haired kid said, they started to walk away, when I noticed the girl had a cut on her arm

"Hey, girl" I called running after them, they turned and saw me running toward them, although when I got near them I tripped and slid on the ground on my face for a few feet stopping infront of them "OW" I said still on the ground

"What is it?" the girl asked as the blue haired kid fell over laughing

"Two things actually" I stood up holding my face "One: you have a cut on your arm" She looked at her arm as saw she did have a cut, I reached in my pocket and handed her a band aid "Second: how do you turn into that weapon?"

"All weapons can do it" She said putting the band aid on

"OK thank you" I bowed and walked toward the wall, With one quick move I carved a hole big enough for me to slip through "I'll fix this before I leave" I yelled toward Angela, I slipped through, once I was through, using all my strength I picked up the slab and stuck it back into place

They watched me and were surprised to say the least "He's strong!" Angela said

"Yes he is" Mifune said still laying on the ground

"He has a kind heart" the girl said looking at her band aid

The blue haired kid was kinda ticked but let it go

I walked back to the car "So how did it got?" Kim asked as I got in

"Well I made a new friend" I started the car

Kim smiled and we drove away, I looked in the mirror and saw the blue haired kid yelling about something, I shook my head and smiled. again we were on the road driving completely bored "When are we going to get there?" Kim asked staring out her window

I looked at the Gps "another day at least" Kim groaned, after a few hours the sun had set and Kim had gone to sleep "_I__'__ve __faced __over __30 __plus __people __now __who __can __turn __into __weapons_" I thought "_And __yet __I __haven__'__t __seen __Kim __turn __into __a __weapon __yet_" I set the car to autopilot "_This __is __going __to __gnaw __at __me_" Without looking I reached back and grabbed my sword "_and __I __know __you__'__re __one __of __them __as __well_" I thought looking at it

"I know" I heard

"Why have you been quiet until now?" I asked it

"No one's been able to awaken me for 200 years now" it speak it sounded like a woman

"Oh? and what did it take to awaken you?" I asked

"Only someone willing to sacrifice themselves for their friend in order to protect them, like you when you went up against all those kids" I recurred what had happened then "even though you were out numbered, you still fought for your friend, I haven't seen anyone that courageous before"

I smiled "I hold my friends close to my heart" I said somewhat starting to dose

"I can tell by how you approach...!" she stopped mid sentence when she saw I fell asleep "Yes sleep, you both have a big day tomorrow"

* * *

Hey guys, what did you think?

As always please leave a like and a review

Also I need a name for the new character you read about so please if you could leave a name


	7. The DWMA

"You gave me a name?" Aliaga asked

"Yeah, I also gave Rose her name as well" I said mushing her hair up

"Daddy" Rose said

"I never had a name before" Aliaga said as tears formed in her eyes

I sat down next to her "I know this is sudden but would you consider being my daughter?"

"What?" she asked surprised

"Well I saved Rose and I became her father" I said

She hugged me, her eyes full of tears "I never had anyone that's loved me"

"Well now you have three, Right?" I said turning my head

"Yeah" Rose said hugging her

"Indeed" Chameleon said rubbing her head, she looked at us three and smiled. We heard an eagle skrie from outside

"Come on lets go we have someplace to go" I said standing up "You coming Chameleon?" he nodded and we all got into the burb and drove off

At the DWMA

"Lord death I have a report" Maka said through her mirror

"Oh hello meister Maka, What do you have?"

"Santiago and Rose just saved a witch's life" She said

"A witch? hmm how interesting" Lord death said

"Also he said that the Keshin Chameleon was his brother"

"_Just __like __he __said __Rose __was __his __daughter__?_" Lord Death thought "Don't think anything of it, Please hurry and come back to the DWMA"

"Yes Lord Death Maka out" and her image disappeared from his mirror and his for her.

BACK AT THE BURB

"Daddy, how long until we get there?" Rose asked playing with Aliaga

"I don't know Rose but I think we will be there in a few days" I said as we drove out of a city

"Where...we...going?" Chameleon asked

"To a place called the DWMA"

"Never...heard...it" He said

"Neither have I but a friend of ours goes there and he invited us to enroll there"

As we drove on Day turned into night, Rose and Chameleon fell asleep

"Daddy?" Aliaga called

"Yeah?"

"I have to use the restroom"

"Ok there's a gas station right there, I need to fill the gas tank anyway" I pulled up to the gas station, Aliaga got out and we went inside, she looked around and went into the restroom, I walked over to the cashier and paid for a full tank of gas. I walked out and started to put the gas in when I heard Aliaga scream, I ran around the pillar and saw that two man had pinned her against the wall and one was holding her by the throat. I entered the store, I could barely hold back my rage,

Then I heard one of them say "Looks like your luck ran out girly" I walked up right behind him and grabbed his head

"What the" Was all that he managed to say before I put his head through the front window, shattering it

"WHY YOU" The other man said hitting me over the back with a pipe

"Daddy!" Aliaga yelled

"Shut up" He said punching her in the stomach and that's when I lost it

I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, I punched him at least a hundred times, then I grabbed him and brought his face close to mine "You ever touch my daughter again and I will show no mercy" he could see the anger on my face, I let him go and he ran

"Daddy" Aliaga hugged me, crying

"Don't worry no matter what happens I'll protect you" We walked out to the burb, I finished filling it with gas and we drove away. The next day we told Rose and Chameleon what had happened

"Seriously?" Chameleon asked

"Dead serious, I was about ready to kill him" I said, and we left that behind us

AT THE DWMA

"Father" Kid said "They will be arriving tomorrow"

"Indeed" Lord Death said sipping some tea

"I think Blackstar wants to kill him"

"I know and I'm going to allow them to fight

"Seriously!?" Liz said

"Yes, If it gets too bad I will step in and stop it"

The next day Maka, Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki were sitting in class waiting for it to start, when Maka's father spirit who is there substitute teacher until they found another teacher

He went through the classes plans for the day "Also we have two new students coming in our class" and the entire class started talking

"Two new students?" Soul said

"Yes two new students, they arrived this morning and their names are" He looked at his sheet of paper "Santiago and Rose"

At the mention of our names Soul and Blackstar were out of the classroom like lightning striking the earth "Great they went to pick a fight with them" Maka said standing up "Come on Tsubaki"

Maka, her father and Tsubaki left the room and went to the front of the school were Blackstar and Soul were waiting.

Rose, Aliaga, and I walked up the fronts steps which were at least three flights, when we got to the top we saw Maka, Blackstar, soul Tsubaki, and spirit standing there.

**(editor's note: no we don't know all of their name's I just added them for convenience)**

I saw Blackstar and Maka "Hey I remember you two" I said pointing and Blackstar rushed toward me trying to hit me, but I easily pushed him back "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled

"You're trying to out do me" He yelled And with that soul walked next to him "come on Soul"

"Fine but if we do this just know I hold you responsible" Soul said and he turned his arm into a scythe

"Rose, Aliaga you two rest I can handle these two by myself" I said cracking my knuckles and my neck

"Ok daddy" the both said sitting down

"Don't underestimate us!" Blackstar said and we rushed toward each other, He tried to jab me with a punch but I knocked him back with a punch of my own, Soul then rushed toward me and tried to cut me with this scythe arm but I blocked it with my robotic arm and sent him flying back with a kick

"How did I not cut you!?" He yelled getting up

"Well it seems I can't hide it anymore" I said and I ripped my arm's covering off and revealed my robotic arm

Everyone's eyes went wide except Maka's "WHAT THE HELL!" Soul shouted and now we were starting to get people's attention

"Yes I have a robotic arm" with my other hand I reached into my pocket and got some bird seed, then we heard an eagle skrie I held out my robotic arm, Scratch and Poko landed on my arm, I put my other hand up and they started to peck at the seeds "fly over and let those two girls pet you two" I said and they did

"As long as you don't try and hurt them they won't bite" I called out as they landed in front of mama and Tsubaki who nervously pet them

"Maka don't" Spirit said about to grab her hand but scratch peeked at his hand "Ow" he said holding his hand

"Now then let's finish this" I said

"Go daddy" Rose yelled

"You can do it daddy" Aliaga yelled

We clashed going back and forth hitting each other "Look he's holding his own against them" A student in the now big crowd said

"I know right?" another said

Blackstar and soul were back away from me out of breath "Damn he's strong" Soul said

"He's got to have a weak spot" Blackstar said looking at me "I got it" he said "Soul keep him busy"

"I will try" he said and he rushed toward me

"Again?" I said blocking his attack but he had more strength behind it

"Now Blackstar!" He shouted and Blackstar ran past us

"What?" both me and Soul said but it became apparent to me that he wasn't aiming for my but for Rose and Aliaga, I broke free and ran after him

"Got you now!" he yelled almost to them but was sent flying back into the wall

"What the hell?" Maka, Soul, and Everyone in the crowd yelled

I sighed "I'm glad you're here Cameleon" I said

"Any...time" He said appearing

"HE HAS A KESHIN WITH HIM!?" Soul shouted

"No I don't have a Keshin, I have my family, now if you want to continue this fight I wouldn't care but I don't want to stitch you up later" I said

"A Keshin's A Keshin and he must die" Soul said

"If you want to kill him you're going to have to go through us" I yelled

"Did I miss anything?" we all heard a voice say, we turned and saw Lord death

"Lord Death!" everyone yelled

"Lord Death?" I asked

"yes I am Lord Death Pleased to make your acquaintance" he said holding out his hand

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you I'm Santiago"

"Nice to meet you Santiago Who are your friends?"

"Their not my friends, they're my family This is Rose, Aliaga, and Chameleon" I said pointing to them

"Nice to meet you" Rose said with a smile

"Yeah nice to meet you" Aliaga said also with a smile

"Nice...meet...you" Chameleon said

* * *

hey guy what did you think?

As always leave a like and a review and any suggestion you might have


End file.
